


Priest Kink?

by wondercole



Series: Saints and Sinners [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sacrilege if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Y/N has had a fun, no strings attached life since she left college. She's beginning to get disillusioned so she heads to the local Catholic church to confess and get herself in line so she can have her dream wedding. Things don't go the way she expects.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Saints and Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458
Kudos: 3





	Priest Kink?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first official attempt at writing since like, 2007. So you have @cajunquandary and @thinkinghardhardlythinking to thank for this pile of words. I am planning on continuing to write. It may only be once a month, or it may be once a week.

The church was warm and inviting, a drastic contrast to the bitter chill and icy rain you sought refuge from between mass times. Shedding your coat and scarf, you make your way to a pew to await a free confessional. It had been a few years since your last confession and it was a requirement for anyone who wished to get married in the church. 

Not that you were engaged or even seriously dating anyone. Well, you wouldn’t call your friends with benefits dating at least. You had fun. You just didn’t tie yourself down. But lately, it was getting tiresome. You were hoping to settle down soon. A practicing Catholic all your life, you had dreams and plans for your ideal wedding with the big dress and the handsome groom in the historical church downtown. 

As the light above the confessional changed from red to green, you made your way over and knelt on the padded kneeler to wait for the priest to slide the divider open. It took a few minutes for the other parishioner to exit, but once you heard the other door close, you got very nervous.

The divider slid open and you could barely make out the shape of a broad chest through the screen. Your jaw dropped as you noticed the shirt straining against the muscular arms and torso. You must have been lost in thought for several seconds since the priest cleared his throat and asked “Are you there, my child?”

Snapping out of your lustful fantasies, you quickly responded. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been many years since my last confession.”

“Y/N?” A deep voice caught you by surprise. He sounded confident in recognizing you, despite not seeing your face.

You panicked. How did the priest know your name? Shouldn’t it be anonymous? Wait, this the new priest! You remembered hearing that Father Downs had retired a few weeks before. You hadn’t attended services in a few months, completely missing the introduction and transition of priests.

“I beg your pardon, Father? I don’t believe I’ve met Father Downs’ replacement.” you responded, voice slightly higher out of confusion.

“I’m sorry. I thought I recognized your voice from another time in my life. Please, continue.”

You started listing your sins, basic sins that everyone has such as lying, impure thoughts. Then you got a little more ashamed when you started listing your numerous sexual escapades, no names of course. However that shame quickly turned into arousal when you noticed the priest trying to discreetly adjust his position to cover the large bulge beginning to strain his pants.

“I confess these sins and any other sins I may not remember and submit myself to your penance, Father.” You smirked before adding in a sultry tone, “Whatever that penance may be, I accept the punishment.”

“Many of your sins have certainly been unconventional. I believe that would require an equally unconventional penance,” he explains after clearing his throat.

“Maybe I can help you out with your little problem there. Although, from where I’m sitting, it doesn’t look very little.” 

“What is it exactly that you’re insinuating there, Y/N?” His voice was somehow deeper and huskier than before. And also, very familiar.

At that moment, it was abundantly clear who the new priest was. Sam. Sam Winchester. Your former neighbor, before you went off to college. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, why did Sam have to be the priest?

“You know exactly what I’m insinuating, Father Winchester. Or, would you rather me call you Sam?”

You heard a chuckle from the other side of the divider. “Always had a way with words, Y/N. Are you offering to show me what else that mouth is good for?”

“I am already on my knees, Father. That is…if you’re willing. It’s not exactly breaking your vows now, is it?”

You heard a low growl from Sam’s mouth as he stood up and began opening his pants. As his large hands maneuvered the zipper, your mouth began to water. You gasped when Sam pulled his cock out of his pants. It was bigger than you’d imagined. You’d never taken one that big, but you weren’t gonna let that stop you.

Sam guided his cock through the opening at the top of the divider screen. As you licked the precum off his tip, you heard him hiss. You kitten licked his tip a few times before swirling your tongue around and taking his tip in your mouth. Sam groaned and you pulled off. “Father Winchester, you have to be quiet.” 

With a sly smile on your face, you began taking Sam as far as you could, bobbing your head up and down and spreading your saliva down the shaft you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You could hear Sam’s breaths increasing in pace and becoming shallower.

Relaxing your throat, you guided Sam down until your gag reflex was triggered, making him choke out a stifled moan. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

You just hummed in response and continued to bob along his long shaft, stroking what didn’t fit with your hand. It wasn’t long before Sam was taking control and fucking your face, causing you to gag and choke on his dick. You felt his cock twitching and knew he was close to a release. 

A few more thrusts was all it took for Sam to spurt hot ropes of cum down your throat with a stifled grunt. You swallowed it down, taking everything he gave you.

Panting, Sam pulled away and righted himself. “Right. Um. Your penance is complete. I absolve you of your sins.”

“Thank you, Father,” you said as you moved to exit the confessional. 

“Y/N, wait,” Sam whispered. “Same time next week? From the sounds of your sins, it may be a necessity.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Sam.” Yep. This could be fun.


End file.
